


Ngorok

by jellyjeilly



Series: Jei's Short Fic Collection [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff kayaknya?, non baku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Chan yang kebangun karena suara ngorok Seungsik
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Series: Jei's Short Fic Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ngorok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkissedbysnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbysnow/gifts).



> Ditulis impulsif untuk Lena karena sedang bosan, makanya jangan heran bahasanya berantakan. Tulisan ini juga sudah pernah diunggah di Twitter @jeilly2385

“Sik.”

“Sik.”

“Bangun heh.”

Seungsik buka matanya pelan-pelan. Perasaan, belum lama habis dia ketiduran karena dengerin suara hujan di luar. Siapa yang dengan berani bangunin dia yang belum lama tidur. Awas aja kalo panggilannya gak penting. “Hnnggh," Seungsik mengerang sambil sedikit menggeliat dan membuat seseorang di sebelahnya mengaduh karena tangan Seungsik mengenai wajahnya.

“Kamu ngorok lagi," ujar si empunya suara yang membangunkannya.

Seungsik buka matanya lebar-lebar dan melihat Chan yang baru aja ngomong tanpa buka matanya sedikitpun. “Sori, Chan.”

“Ga papa. Ngeri banget soalnya udah kaya yang mau kesedak ludah sendiri. Makanya aku bangunin. Maaf ya.”

“Maaf ya ganteng,” Seungsik ngecup dahi Chan berkali-kali sebagai permintaan maaf, “dah sayangku bobok lagi.”

“Balik badan gih. Biasanya kamu gak ngorok kalo ngadep tembok bobonya.”

“Ya berarti Chan juga pindah bobonya jangan di kiri Sik,” Seungsik ngusap pipi Chan lembut dan berakibat laki-laki itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan, “Sik ga bisa bobo 'kan kalo ga ada Chan.”

“Lambemu lho Sik.”

Seungsik ketawa. Lucu banget kalo Chan udah sok-sokan misuh pake bahasa Jawa. Seungsik nyuri cium di bibir sekali. Dua kali. Dan kayaknya udah lebih dari empat kali, waktu Chan sadar dia sekarang malah rebahan persis di atas badan Sik. Chan sendiri sekarang malah tiduran di atas dada Seungsik habis mereka kecup-kecup bibir kaya bocah SMA, bukannya balik rebahan di sebelah Seungsik, “kalo Chan bobo sini, Sik bakal ngorok ga ya?”

“Ngorok engga. Habis napas iya.”

Chan ngikik kayak kuda, terus dia pindah jadi rebahan ke sebelah kanan Sik. “Bobo lagi yuk, Chan masih ngantuk.”

“Hmmm.”

Chan baru mau merem waktu dia sadar ada yang lagi ngulum bibirnya lambat. Chan ga sepenuhnya ngebales. Dia cuman ikutin aja alurnya Seungsik sampe tau-tau bibirnya dilepas dan dikecup lama, “bisa-bisanya Chan lupa kalo Sik belum dikasih dosis malam.”

“Kan udah tadi.”

“Ya akunya kebangun???”

“Sumpah Sik, mulutmu perlu disekolahin ulang.”

Chan ngadep tembok, munggungin Seungsik. Kesel juga, masih setengah sadar kok sempet-sempetnya ngegombal. Tapi waktu tangan Seungsik nyelip di bawah leher Chan dan tangan satunya ngelingkarin perut Chan longgar, keselnya ilang. Dia ga bisa protes waktu Seungsik ngendus lehernya dan mulai bernafas berat dan teratur, tanda mau tidur lagi.

“Awas ya kalo Sik ngorok di kuping Chan.”

Seungsik ga jawab. Sebagai gantinya, leher Chan dicium.


End file.
